


Warzone

by GJRC1990



Category: Far Cry 5, Grand Theft Auto V, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Dealing, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Murder, Racism, Religious Fanaticism, Terrorism, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GJRC1990/pseuds/GJRC1990
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE: Lord Croft, long thought to have died, is now believed to have been seen in Hope County, Montana... Taken hostage by the Seed family. Lara will stop at nothing to bring her father home... Even if it means going straight into a warzone.Joseph Seed, meanwhile, is under siege from all sides. The war he and his family started to purge Hope County of sinners has given fire to resistance groups all over the county... And made him and his family the target of two highly dangerous killers, who will not stop until the Seeds are dead by their hand.





	1. I Saw A White Horse... And Hell Followed With Him

**Author's Note:**

> For this whole work, no characters from Far Cry 5, Tomb Raider or GTA V are owned by me. The story is of my own making, but will sometimes borrow from the events of the games, all for the sake of entertainment.

"Can't you put some decent shit on, fatso?" Came the snarl.

The clean cut man behind the wheel turned to glare at his passenger, an older, balding man with drug ravaged features. His best friend and partner in crime for so many years- bar the 9 years where each believed the other dead.

"I'm the one driving Trevor, so it's my shit, or you can walk" snapped the driver. "Maybe you should think about walking yourself Michael! Fat slob!" growled the man called Trevor, frothing at the mouth as usual. Just another temper tantrum.

Their argument was about the music, as usual. The man called Michael, living in an affluent area of Los Santos all the way over from the west coast, tended to favour such music as alternative rock, country and western and easy listening. Trevor, on the other hand, was a die hard punk and metal fan. Those sorts of tastes were to be expected when you lived in a trailer in the desert, and your life was about gun and drug running, and mass murder.

By trade, Michael and Trevor were retired armed robbers. Their last big job was a federal depository from 5 years ago, netting them each well over $40 million. Michael had effectively retired from crime, getting into the movie business, therefore improving relations with his wife and children, and keeping under police radar. Trevor, meanwhile, wasn't ready to give up yet, continuing to run meth, cocaine, marijuana and heroin all over the country, along with guns, prostitutes, anything he could sell. 

But at the moment, the two of them were not in San Andreas, but on the road in the middle of the night way up in Montana. Headed for a place called Hope County.

"So you say that these faggots we gotta kill are in some sort of cult?" Trevor demanded, fixing Michael with the hairy eye. Michael replied "yeah, they call themselves Eden's Gate. Some fuckin' doomsday hippie movement, ya know... End of the world is near, repent for your sins, all the usual bullshit." "True" snapped Trevor, "so what gives them cunts the right to violate our little Tracey?!"

It was a mark of Trevor's loyalty in even accompanying Michael on this potential suicide mission that Michael didn't protest at Trevor's use of the words "our little Tracey". Tracey, Michael's daughter, had in fact been beaten and tortured by the cult. She had gone hiking with her boyfriend up in the Montana wilderness, a nerdish do-gooder type that Michael and his wife Amanda had most certainly been uncomfortable with. Being a criminal at heart, Michael could tell right away that something was off about this guy the day that Tracey had brought him home. Tracey, being young, smitten, and convinced that she needed to move away from dating assholes, would hear none of it, and readily agreed to take a trip with this guy up to the "asshole of Montana" as Trevor had put it.

The boyfriend, however, was affiliated with Eden's Gate, as Tracey had found out as soon as they were in Hope County. She had immediately been taken and tortured by the cult's lawyer and inquisitor, John Seed. Michael and Amanda didn't sleep for the whole month she was gone, desparately trying to find her. They in fact did find her- beaten and bloody on the front doorstep of their cabin they had rented whilst they were there. The family had immediately returned to Los Santos, but all the therapy, hospital treatments and her parents support wasn't enough to save Tracey from herself.

Michael had found her in her bedroom. On her dresser was a note for her father, detailing everything the cult had done to her- forced confessions, waterboarding, whipping, mock crucifixions... By all three of the Seed brothers. John, and his brothers Joseph, who led the cult, and Jacob, who trained the soldiers of the cult. And there was mention of a "sister", a woman they called Faith, who drugged her repeatedly, and forced Tracey into a sexual relationship with her. Michael only read all of it three days after having to cut his own daughter down from the ceiling, where she had hung herself with piano wire, with the word "SINNER" freshly carved into her own left arm.

"So, once we get there, T, we may not be able to leave straight away" Michael warned, "from what I hear, Hope County's a bit of a wilderness. Nothin' much to see 'cept farmhouses, maybe a small town or two. And my guy on the ground says that the place is swarmin' with the fuckin cult, they're just takin' everything and everyone." "Yeah, no problem Mikey, we'll stay til hell freezes over, if it means getting our hands around all of them Seed's windpipes!" barked Trevor, grinning in a most sadistic manner. "Oh motherfucker... The day we find them fucks..." Growled Michael, as he clenchened his grip on the steering wheel.


	2. Alive and Unwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seeds hold a council of war

The night was cool and crisp, the moon full, all of its light shining upon an old church nestled in the middle of Hope County, Montana. Said church at the centre of a heavily fortified compound.

Outside, the flickering fires around the vegetable garden, garden shed and dog pens provided an additional source of light for the thirty or so beings occupying the compound. Mostly young men, a few young women too, all either outfitted in mayonnaise coloured tunics and dark pants, or long dark overcoats. Most had long hair, some no hair at all, some of the men sporting full beards. 

And all were heavily armed. Mostly AR-15 assault rifles, some modified, some not. A fair few with Mossberg pump action shotguns. One lone man clad in a black hooded coat stood at the church's spire, cradling a Mk14 rifle, observing the surrounding lands.

No discernible conversation would be heard by the other tonight. These people were in a state of worry. They knew that soon, they would have to go to war. But if that's what the Father directed them to do, then so be it. For him, and for God.

 

The Father himself was not outside with his followers. He was seated deep within the church, a bearded, handsome figure in his mid forties, brown hair pulled into a bun, dressed elegantly in a gray suit with white undershirt. Brooding as well as listening to the other two men with him speak.

One of the men was extremely well built, a tall, bearded psychopath with red hair, shaved on the sides, long and swept on top, a retardation of a standard issue US military haircut. Which this man used to be a part of.

The other man, much younger than the other two. Dressed stylishly in a blue shirt, vest, jeans and cowboy boots. Well trimmed black hair and beard, an ear piercing glowing against the flickering of the fire, and covered almost head to toe in tattoos.

"We can't waste anymore time brother" spoke the stylish one, fixing the gray suited man with an urgent stare, "we need to start the Reaping NOW. After what we did with Tracey De Santa, I'm surprised the FBI hasn't swarmed this very building and torn it to shit by now! And I'm betting we're already on her father's hitlist!" 

"John's right" came the soft but menacing Southern drawl eminating from Redhead, "Her father, being who he is, is most likely on his way here, and he won't be alone."

The figure in the gray suit stayed silent for the moment before fixing the man called John with a severe stare.

"There would be no need to rush forward to the Reaping had you not tortured that poor girl to the point between life and death John... Her father's sins were not hers to bear. We took custody of Ms De Santa to save her... Not torture her into madness."

"Crap! She didn't want saving!" John snapped, "She was only up here thinking that she was gonna get down and dirty in the wilderness. OUR wilderness, mind you... GOD'S wilderness... There's no place for that sort of being in what will be the new world, Joseph!"

Joseph almost laughed at his brother's hypocrisy- he knew that John usually slept with any female follower he wanted. He settled for what resembled an understanding smile- forced, of course.

"You are right, brother... We need our children to be pure, free of sin" Joseph said softly, "maybe what we did with Ms De Santa was for her own good in the end..."

"R.I.P. Tracey De Santa... Spoiled brat, talentless bitch, hopeless leg spreader. May God rest her soul, blah blah blah..." Jacob interjected roughly, hands banging the table, putting an end to any potential argument between Joseph and John, "enough about the whore! We need to organise The Reaping... Now. The time's come".

"Yes, Jacob, it has" Joseph smiled, "the Reaping will happen tomorrow night."

Joseph took a moment to savour the eager, predatory looks on his brothers' faces before continuing, "have you both prepared your forces? I know Faith has... They'll be ready at a moment's notice".

"Brother, my soldiers are combat ready 24/7, just waiting on the green light" Jacob spoke confidently, arms crossed. "As are mine, brother- just waiting for your word" John finished.

"Very well... Tomorrow night, there will be an attempt to remove me from our people. The attempt will fail... The Reaping will commence straight away" Joseph stated, looking every bit the authoritarian cult leader that the American media loved to hate.

"Remove you...? Who? How do you know this?" John quizzed. "Our agent inside the Sheriff's Office has notified me that the Sheriff, 3 Deputies and a US Marshal are flying in to arrest me tomorrow night" Joseph stated, unshakabely calm as always.

"Sheriff's Office should be easy to take care of once they're here" Jacob smirked, "the real problem is how do we deal with Whorebag De Santa's father, if he comes here?"

"Come on, one guy, a grieving father?" John spluttered, laughing, "how is he a problem? From what we know about him, he's a borderline alcoholic?"

"Maybe, but this is also the only guy who pulled off robbing the Union Depository, and they said it could never be robbed" Jacob smirked, "and like all good bank robbers, no doubt he'll have a crew to back him up. Our soldiers are well trained, but discipline and rigorous training don't mean a fucklot when you throw in a bunch of psychopaths with automatic weapons, who know how to use them."

"I agree with Jacob... The possibility of De Santa coming here on its own is a problem we can't afford to have" Joseph stated, shooting John another look of annoyance, "Our contact in the Sheriff's Office should have access to Mr De Santa's file. From what I remember as a child, he robbed 3 banks in one day in Missoula... Back when people knew him as Michael Townley."

"That's right... He faked his death for a while..." Jacob mused, "guess retirement didn't work out so well for him, huh?"

By the time the brothers had finished their council of war, Jacob was on his way out already- his Judges needed another round of training in the art of killing human beings. Joseph turned to John as the sound of Jacob's pickup truck started outside.

"I think we need to see how Lord Croft is going John. I imagine having him chained to the wall wouldn't be doing him any favours".


End file.
